


One Hour

by pulangaraw



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor just needs to find that one lost hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Both drawing and snippet where done within one hour for the fan_flashworks "one hour" challenge.

“All I need is an hour. Just one hour. One tiny, measly hour,” the Doctor shouted over his shoulder.

Donna ran after him - always with the running - and tried to keep up, physically as well as mentally. “Well, if you hadn’t broken the TARDIS-”

“We don’t need the TARDIS.” The Doctor raced through the TARDIS doors and went straight through to one of the messy storage rooms off the main control room.

“I know it must be here somewhere,” he muttered to himself and started to rummage through one of the boxes.

Donna stopped in the doorway and caught her breath. “If you’d tell me what we’re looking for, I could help.”

“No. I lost it, only I can find it.” He turned around and looked at her apologetically. “Sorry.”

Donna shrugged. “Whatever. Yell if you need me.”

But he’d already gone back to rifling through boxes and muttering under his breath.

It was roughly three hours later and Donna was getting thoroughly bored that she heard his triumphant shout.

“Ha! I found it!”

Donna went back to the storage room. The Doctor was sitting on the floor amidst a heap of junk that was spilled everywhere on the floor. He’d raised one arm triumphantly, holding something small and glowing high up in the air.

He grinned at her brightly. “I found it.”

“Found what?”

“My Lost Hour. One hour. All I need to fix this.”

He jumped up and started running back towards the TARDIS doors. “Come on!”

Donna rolled her eyes and followed him a bit more sedately. She wasn’t quite sure how a lost hour could fix this, but as long as the Doctor had a plan they'd be fine.


End file.
